Daughter of The Phantom
by Alihob Gilman
Summary: A story of how love and innocence can change even the darkest of hearts. Erik & OC: It is not a love story! On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

"_Who is that_ _shape in the shadows? Who is the face in the mask..?"_

"_Damn you!"_

"_Ahh"_

"_You little prying Pandora! You little demon, is this what you wanted to see? Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper, now you cannot ever be free!"_

"_*Cough, cough*"_

"_Damn you...Curse you..."_

"…_help…"_

**Chapter 1**

The days seemed to be getting longer and more boring for Lucille, as Hannibal's premier became more present. Danielle Simon was dancing nine hours a day with no time to spare. Annabelle Clairoux's fingers were moving faster than any of the costume makers had ever seen. Charles Buquet was flying around the upper ropes with his uncle making sure all the backdrops were secure. But Lucille was sitting in Christine Daae's dressing room providing words of encouragement.

"Christine you will do fine. You sing beautifully."

"Thank you Lucy, but Carlotta's shoes are hard to fill."

"Don't worry. I'll be with you in spirit…and besides you have an Angel of Music." Christine winced at those words. Lucy, not noticing, grabbed her old wooden cane and hobbled to the door.

"Oh Lucy, your grandfather sent you a package. I assume it is for your birthday." Christine handed her a long blue box tied with a silver ribbon. Lucy quickly sat back down and opened the box. Under the layers of tissue paper and flower petals, Lucy found a new cane. The cane was silvery-blue with a birch base. Around the base were silver rings decorated with intertwining swirls. Attached to the handle of blue crystal was a note. It said:

_Dear my darling little Lucille,_

_I decided for your tenth birthday, I should give you something that was once mine. This cane was a gift to me from my grandfather and it has been tradition to pass this cane from grandfather to grandson. I know you are not male and that you do have male cousins, but I believed you were most deserving. I love you very much my little Lucy. Have a happy birthday with your Opera Populare family. I promise to visit._

_Sincerely,_

_Grandfather_

_P.S. Always keep this cane with you._

_P.P.S. I hope you never have to use this. _

"What does he mean by never have to use… oh I will figure it out later," Lucy thought, "Thank you Christine." Lucy grabbed her new cane and walked out of the dressing room. It was about 8 p.m. and Lucy entered her room.

"Surprise!" an array of voices shouted, "Happy Birthday!"

"Oh my Lord. You all didn't have to do this," Lucy cried out in joy. Her closest friends, who she hadn't seen all day, found the time to host her a party.

"You deserve it Lucy," Danielle replied, as she threw her long auburn braid over her shoulder and her eyes emerald sparkled from laughter. Lucy spun around in her petite pink dress and her wavy dirty blond hair fell gently on her shoulders. Her sapphire eyes shone brightly in the lamplight and her pale cheeks became so feverishly red that Annabelle had to sit her down on the bed.

The four children were an odd bunch. Annabelle was the oldest at 16. She had short red hair that she, constantly, would put in a bun and then take it out again when she was nervous. She looked a lot like her mother, who was Irish, with her pale skin, freckles, and her tall, lean yet strong frame. From her father, besides her hazel eyes, she gained most of his personality traits especially his protectiveness. She would guard the others like a mother bear guards her cubs. Charles or Charlie, who was 14, was the Corps de Ballet heartthrob. He had thick brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that could melt your heart. He was tall for his age and strongly built, making him more agile when he ran on the catwalk. He was very shy and light-hearted, and glowed when he laughed making all the girls swoon. Like Annabelle he was very protective when it came to the girls. Danielle, the 12-year-old was the complete opposite. She was the bubbly, talkative one. She would poke her tiny white nose into any conversation and answer any question. Lucy was the one, though, who led the group. They all agreed she had the proper characteristics of a leader. She was kind, generous, light-hearted, adventurous, intelligent, and when it came down to it, quite professional.

The three girls shared a room while Charles stayed with his uncle. The décor was modest except for the few things Lucy brought. The floor was covered with an oriental rug that was a gift to Lucy from her uncle. They never knew how he able to afford it. The bottom paneling on the walls was made of rosewood with knots that looked like eyes. Once in a while, when Lucy woke up in the middle of the night, she thought that a pair of eyes was staring at her. She would rub her face and look back, and what once were eyes became oak knots. Lucy, though, always thought it was a pair of evergreen eyes staring at her. The upper wall was painted a nice cream and was covered with artwork, tapistries, and photographs. The beds were in a row with side tables separating them. Annabelle slept closest to the door and Danielle was closest to the opposing wall, sandwiching Lucy in the middle. Lucy knew it was because they wanted to protect her, being the youngest.

They all sat in a circle on the floor to enjoy the picnic that Annabelle prepared.

" Belle this is delicious. I love your cake," Lucy tried to say while swallowing a bite of mint-chocolate cake. Annabelle wiped away the crumbs from the corners of Lucy's mouth and said, "I know you do. That is why I made it for you." Lucy smiled her young smile and took another huge bite.

When it was time, everyone went to their posts to do their jobs for Hannibal. Lucy, therefore, had to sit alone on the right wing of the stage. Lucy noticed Box 5 was not empty this show, but was occupied by Vicount Raoul de Changy. As Christine started singing, " Think of Me," Lucy couldn't help but hum along. She knew she shouldn't but she did anyway. All her friends complimented her on her voice but they all also agreed that she needed training.

_Who would train a girl like me? _Lucy wondered._ What kind of girl am I? I mean, I look normal enough to pass by as a normal 10-year-old girl. It is this cursed leg. It stops me from doing what I want. If it weren't for this leg…_Lucy pondered a way to end that phrase knowing the many choices that reeled through her head. She, in the end, decided to leave it blank.

When the show was over, Charlie escorted the three girls back to their room with Lucy asleep in his arms.

"You are quite the gentleman, Charlie," Danielle said with a yawn.

"Anything for you three, Danny," he replied with his perfect smile. Annabelle unmade Lucy's bed and Charlie placed her down gently. He removed her shoes and socks from her feet, barely noticing the scar. He remembered when he first saw it. It was not pretty. Her leg was swollen and it was purple-yellow. Now all that was left was a long slender scar down her left leg from one of the surgeries she had. He knew Lucy was ashamed even though Lucy claimed it made her original. It did make Lucy original, because of her leg and her minute experience of walking, all of her other senses were heightened, her hearing especially. She could her a pin drop. It also helped her occasionally when she sung. Oh what a voice she had. It was so innocent and pure.

Annabelle ushered Charlie out as he kissed Lucy on her forehead. Then the two girls put her into her nightgown, tucked her into bed, and blew out the lights.

"Goodnight you two," they heard Lucy whisper.

"Goodnight Lucy, sweet dreams."

Lucy closed her eyes, listening to the old building breathe, hearing the creaking floor and the quiet whispers. All she did was listen. It was that ear of hers that heard what was never meant to be heard, but once it was heard it wouldn't want it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Not five minutes after Lucy had fallen asleep, her eyes snapped back open. She sat up and grabbed her cane. She walked straight towards the mirror, hoping what she heard was in her head, and tried to hear the faint melody that played in her dream. To her dismay, it was there, but her instincts kicked in. She had to find the music. She hobbled to Danielle's bed.

"Danny, Danny, Danny!" Danielle woke up with a start. "Good you are awake," Lucy smiled with her innocent smile. Danielle groaned and turned to face Lucy, "Lucy what do you want? It is 11:30 at night. What is going on?"

"I heard music playing."

"It is an Opera House, Lucy. Someone is probably fiddling around with a violin."

"It was a organ, and…and…"

"Well, spit it out Lucy!"

"It was coming from the mirror." Danielle froze hearing that. But the next moment, she sprung out of bed and shook Annabelle.

"Why are you waking me at this ungodly hour? I had just fallen asleep."

"Looks like someone else knows the "tunnels." Time to wake Charlie."

The three girls slowly crept down the hall towards the Buquet's room. They tiptoed in, so not to wake Charlie's uncle, Joseph. Luckily, Charlie's bed was closest to the door. The girls looked to Annabelle as they positioned themselves. She nodded and the three girls pushed Charlie out of bed. He hit the floor with a thud, muffled by the array of blankets and sheets that followed him. His uncle kept snoring peacefully.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU WANT?" Charlie shouted in a whispered tone so his uncle would not wake. He would always laugh at Charlie fat the fact that his closest friends are girls.

"Are you up for a little late night exploring?" Danielle asked. A mischievous grin started to grow on her face. Charlie shuffled around the bed to face the girls. He stared at them frowning. As usual, he gave in and stumbled to his dresser. He grabbed a pair of trousers and ran to the bathroom. At the sound of the door closing his uncle began to twitch. The three girls ducked behind the bed and waited until they heard the gentle snoring.

Charlie scrambled out with a lantern and the four children hurried out of the room and went back to the mirror. Lucy leaned against it and listened. It was a different song but the way it was played was the same: delicate yet strong. Her friends always puzzled over the fact that Lucy could tell who was performing by how her or she was performing. She explained to them that the way a person performed a piece was original to them. Lucy examined the side of the mirror and found the secret switch. She pulled it and the four children, with all their might, shoved the mirror aside.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry I have not updated in a very long time but here it is now. I might be able to update one more chapter before I go to the land of no inter-net (unless we can get the dial-up to work) but then I go to summer camp for three and a half weeks where I have no phone/I-pod, computer, T.V., or video game access. So, I hope you enjoy what is to come.**

**Chapter 3**

An icy chill ran threw the four children as they stepped into the dark passageway.

"I do not believe this is one of our better ideas," Annabelle whispered, clutching her arms tightly to her chest in an attempt to stay warm.

"Nonsense, when has Lucy ever steered us wrong when it came to adventure," Danielle replied, sounding more as if she was trying to convince herself rather than the others.

"Will you girls, please, have a little faith in Lucy?" Charlie interjected. "Besides, if there is any trouble we know all the ways to escape, or at least most." The four children nodded in agreement. For the past three years, they would explore the hidden catacombs of the opera house. Their search originally started when Lucy bumped into a wall, trying to walk, revealing a secret passage behind sliding wall panels. From the on they would play in the catacombs when they could. They thought it was their secret. That is until a couple of months ago when Lucy had been claiming that she was dreaming music and seeing eyes in the wall.

The companions crept down the seemingly, never-ending tunnel. It smelled of musty earth and stale towels. Charlie was in the lead guiding the team with his lantern. Lucy followed right at his heels, which amused the other girls as they walked holding each other's hands for comfort. The music grew louder, loud enough so that the older three could make it out as a faint whisper. This made them walk only so much faster, being caught between the thrill of adventure and utter terror.

They approached a long spiraling staircase leading into what looked like nowhere. Not even Lucy could see. Charlie was about to take a step when Lucy shouted, "Stop!"

"Wait, what, why?" Charlie sputtered in shock.

"Because," Lucy said as she poked the stone Charlie was about to step on with her cane. It swung open leading to what looked like a deeper pit of darkness. Lucy crossed in front of Charlie tapping every stone before she stepped on it. It was a slow process but they believed their lives were more valuable than speed.

"We have never been this direction before," Lucy stated, shocking everyone out of the silence.

"Yes, you are right" Annabelle replied, her voice quavering with an unusual nervousness.

"It seems that we are going in the opposite direction of our…what should we call it?" Charlie asked.

"Our, our, our escape, or, or, or maybe, our hideout, oh I have it! It will be our 'Common Space' because that is one of the things we share, you know, in common! I am brilliant!" Danielle cried out, causing everyone to shush her.

"And collected,"

"And modest,"

"And quiet," the others chimed in, one after another, from oldest to youngest.

"Speak for yourself, Lucy. You, quiet ha-"

"Shhhhh"

"Wai-"

"Shhhhhh"

"Hold o-"

"Shhhhhh"

"Can you lis-"

"LOOK!" Lucy's tone, by now, was full of anxiety.

Lucy never liked water. She cannot swim. So, when she realized that to find the music they must go through a lake, she was not pleased. In fact, she stared at the lake in utter disbelief thinking, _"What am I doing…" _Charlie could see the horror the child's eyes, so he picked her up and put her on his shoulders. She clung to his neck as he took a step into the lake.

It seemed as if the walk through the lake took longer than down the stairs. Despite the longevity of this mission they kept pushing through. The music was much louder now so Lucy could relax but, she was to tense from fear. None of the children were ever scared when it came to these missions. Annabelle assumed it was the circumstances at fault. _Firstly, it is night. Though it wouldn't usually create that much of a difference, day was much more comforting. Secondly, it was nowhere near the 'Common Place,' where we hide many of the resources we collected. It has blankets, medicine, goods, clothing, and even food. Thirdly, we have found out that someone else lives down here. That is not very pleasing when you store some decently valuable items down here. I know that what we are doing is very dangerous._ Annabelle awoke out of her mind when she saw the flickering light of candles ahead.

"Is that-" Annabelle was about to ask, but Charlie clamped his hand over her mouth after he had set Lucy down on the fairly thin, stone walkway. They all sat mesmerized at first staring at the scene in front of them, picturing it like a fairy-tale. That did not last, for slowly it started to sink in. They saw the innocent Christine Daae being hypnotized by a masked man's voice that not even Lucy could recognize. Then, it all hit them as they simultaneously whispered

"The Phantom, The Phantom of The Opera."


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to apologize for any grammatical errors. Everybody makes them, but I am a perfectionist. Please comment and I will be open to ideas. There are some places where I still need to come up with details. This also will be my last chapter until mid-August because I will be at summer camp. Goodbye and Thanks!**

**Chapter Four**

The three girls fell onto their beds, after bidding Charlie goodbye. They were exhausted from the running that they had done.

After a few minutes had passed, the children had unfroze from their positions that they where in when they had listened to the Phantom. His voice was hypnotic. They even witnessed poor Christine faint. That was what shocked them out of the trance and they bolted. They didn't stop running until they were above ground.

Lucy felt weak. She had run faster than the rest. On any other occasion that would have been a huge accomplishment but her head was spinning so fast she couldn't think strait. _So that was the voice I was hearing in my dreams. Oh, and his eyes…His EYES. Those are the eyes I see in the paneling. Was he spying or… or…or… _before she could finish her thought she dozed off.

Lucy woke up with her head throbbing. She felt aches and pains throughout her body. Danielle and Annabelle were already scurrying around getting ready for the day.

"Here wear this," Annabelle held out a pale blue lace dress.

"You made this?" Lucy asked not sure where it came from.

"No, Christine is the one who gave this to you. It was a bit large so I had to tailor it to fit you. Here is the box it came in." Annabelle handed Lucy a hexagonal shaped red box with a velvet black ribbon hanging off the side. The box was made to look like a rose. Lucy sat up and Annabelle helped her put on her dress and get ready for the day.

Annabelle and Danielle walked into the bedroom and saw Lucy sleeping. They quietly put on their nightgowns and went to bed themselves. After a few minutes Lucy sprung out of bed to the sound of her friends' gentle snoring. She was still wearing her clothing from the day but she did not care. She hurried over to the mirror, flipped the latch, and slid the mirror aside.

Her journey was much faster than the night before because she had memorized the path. She had heard the music while she was lying in bed and knew she could not resist following it. So, she faked being asleep so her friends would go to bed. She had told herself last night that she would venture down into the tunnels if she had heard the music of the Phantom.

When she reached the lake she forced herself to wade through, even though she was terrified of water. _When I am determined to get something, I get it. _Her mind was in sync with the music. As it reached a crescendo, so did her thoughts. They were flying everywhere. _Maybe I should turn around. No, I can't, I have come to far. But yet, what I am doing is very dangerous. No, I have passed the point of no turn-a rounds. _Lucy slowly approached the gate fighting the urge to flee.

The Phantom was sitting at his organ fiddling with some sheet music. He seemed to be writing lyrics.

"_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_No regretting our mistakes… _no that is not right at all." The Phantom's voice was simply melodic, angry melodic, but melodic just the same. Lucy, in the semi-trance she was in, called out to him.

"_Who is that_ _shape in the shadows? Who is the face in the mask..?"_

He spun around his face full of rage.

"_Damn you!"_

"_Ahh," _Lucy started to walk back as he went to the lever to lift the gate. He pulled it and slowly walked towards her.

"_You little prying Pandora! You little demon, is this what you wanted to see?" _Lucy stumbled backwards and tripped over a rock. She hit the water with a thud and struggled to get away. Her cane had flown out of her hand and The Phantom picked it up._ "Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper, now you cannot ever be free!"_

"_*Cough, cough*" _Things started to go dark for Lucy as the water started getting into her lungs.

"_Damn you...Curse you..."_

"…_help…" _Lucy cried out in a last attempt to be freed from the waters clutches as everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I am back! I am sorry I had left you with that cliffhanger for three and a half weeks. You can all now stop holding your breath and relax…for now. I hope you enjoy:**

**Chapter 5**

Lucy awoke with a coughing fit. She sat up barely able to see her surroundings. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was in a bed, but it was not her bed. The sheets were deep burgundy velvet. A sheer black curtain surrounded her. She groped around for her cane and found it right outside the curtain. She grabbed it and stood up to assess her surroundings. Candelabras decorated the cave, but only a few candles were lit. Sheet music and books littered the floor, while musical instruments crowded together by the wall. Lucy looked towards the organ and saw The Phantom of The Opera asleep. Lucy realized she had to leave when she glanced at her watch. Danielle and Annabelle would wake soon and if they saw her gone, they would go into a frenzy searching for her. Yet, she felt it rude to leave the man who saved her life, even though he also was the one that almost killed her. She found a pen and paper and decided to write a note.

POV Change

The Phantom awoke refreshed and relieved that he had gotten a thorough sleep. He stood up and stretched with a large yawn. He turned to check on the young girl, but found she was gone. He was about to yell out of anger when he saw a note.

_**Dear Monsieur **__**Phantom, **__**Theatre Ghost,_ _**__**(Please write your correct title),**_

_**Thank you very much for saving me. I apologize for snooping but I have been hearing you sing while I was asleep for the past few months. My friends and I finally followed the music, last night, and we found you. I meant no harm towards you. Again, thank you, not only for your help but you music to. Love,**_

_**Lucille**_

_**P.S. Past the point of no return, No backward glances, **__**Our games of make-believe are at an end.**_

The Phantom read the letter over and over again, but yet, he could not take it in. He was the one who almost killed her and yet she is thanking him. She also ended her letter with _"Love"_ which confused him extremely.

He pondered over the note all day until something broke his train of thought. He heard a piano playing, but it was not from the theatre. He grabbed his hat and cloak, lifted the lever to open the gate, and walked out. The walk was not far, but it was in an area of the catacombs he never bothered visiting. In a cave shaped similar to his he saw boxes and shelves of supplies and storage. He silently walked in, hiding in the shadows, to see a young girl sitting at a piano. It was the girl from last night, Lucille.

POV Change

The piece Lucy played was simple. It was composed of four chords, D, F, C, and A#, her favorite chords. She made the piece more interesting by playing the notes individually, in odd ways. She no longer needed the sheet music for she had memorized the lyrics. As the introduction finished she began to sing.

Alegria, Come un lampo di vita

Alegria, Come un pazzo gridare

Alegria, Del delittuoso grido

Bella ruggente pena, Seren

Come la rabbia di amar, Alegria

Come un assalto di gioia

Alegria, I see a spark of life shining

Alegria, I hear a young minstrel sing

Alegria, Beautiful roaring screams

Of joy and sorrow, So extreme

There is a love in me raging, Alegria

A joyous, Magical feeling

Alegria, Come un lampo di vita

Alegria, Come un pazzo gridare

Alegria, Del delittuoso grido

Bella ruggente pena, Seren

Come la rabbia di amar, Alegria

Come un assalto di gioia

Del delittuoso grido

Bella ruggente pena, Seren

Come la rabbia di amar, Alegria

Come un assalto di gioia

Alegria, Como la luz de la vida

Alegria, Como un payaso que grita

Alegria, Del estupendo grito

De la tristeza loca, Serena

Como la rabia de amar, Alegria

Como un asalto de felicidad

Del estupendo grito

De la tristeza loca, Serena

Como la rabia de amar, Alegria

Como un asalto de felicidad

There is a love in me raging, Alegria

A joyous, Magical feeling

POV Change

The piece Lucille played was simple. It was composed of four chords, D, F, C, and A#. She made the piece more interesting by playing the notes individually, in odd ways. The Phantom noticed that she no longer needed the sheet music. As the introduction finished she began to sing.

The Phantom could not believe his ears. Her voice was so different. It had a quality not many people have, innocence. He walked closer to her as the piece came to an end, and noticed that at the corners of her eyes were crystal clear tears, that would slowly slide down her face.

**The song is called Alegria and it is by the amazing people at Cirque du Soliel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I realized I never gave a proper disclaimer. So:**

**I do not own the rights to The Phantom of The Opera, although I do own a copy of the book and a DVD of the 2004 movie.**

**Chapter Six**

Lucy finished the piece and began to cry.

"Those horrible ballerinas!" Lucy put her head in her hands, sobbing. Out of nowhere she felt a warm, but stiff hand on her shoulder.

"There, there child. What did the ballerinas say?" the voice said hesitantly. Lucy lifted her head and turned to see a porcelain white mask on a fairly handsome face. His voice was very melodic and soothing; a thousand harps in tune. She remembered Mr. Buquet's descriptions of what he would do to his victims. She was going to shriek, noticing the Punjab Lasso at his side, when she realized he had a caring expression on his face.

"They ma-ma-made a fool out of m-m-me," she whispered," Again. I was wa-wa-walking down the corridor and one of the-the-them tri-tri-tripped me. They all la-la-laughed and made fun of m-m-me."

"Why would they make fun of you, Miss Lucille?"

" They make fun of the fact that I wish to sing and dance on stage, when I cannot even walk." Lucy let out a heart-breaking sob, curled up into a ball, and leaned against The Phantom.

POV Change

The Phantom was broken at Lucille's statement. His face may not look normal, but he, in every other way, was physically normal. This poor child could not walk. She could not use the amazing gift of her voice to make her dream come true. He longed to understand her problem.

"What made you unable to walk, if it is not to personal, Lucille?"

"No, many people ask. Oh, and please call me Lucy, if you would like. When I was born, my knee was dislocated. My parents did not deal with it, and just left me in a wheelchair, until I was about five years old. That is when they took me to a doctor, and he put my knee back into the socket. This gave my knee a chance to grow correctly, but the damage was done. I had various surgeries to check on my knee, causing the scar. When I was seven my mom asked Madame Giry to help me learn to walk. She, reluctantly, agreed. My parents dropped me off here and never returned. I only, nowadays, communicate with my grandfather and my uncle. By age eight and a half I was walking with crutches, and by nine I was with my old cane. This cane was a gift from my grandfather for my birthday, two days ago. I turned ten." Lucy held up her cane. It was beautifully crafted. The intricate designs carved into the wood seemed quite impossible, yet, there they were.

The Phantom, in an attempt to comfort her, wrapped his arms around Lucy and held her close to his chest.

"I am very sorry about your leg, Lucy, and last night. I cannot always control my anger and I was already frustrated about my lyrics. When you whispered out help, I snapped out of my rage just in time to save you. You had a nasty gash on your side so I wrapped that up and sewed your dress, which might I add looked very beautiful on you," Lucy started blushing, "I laid you down on my bed and placed your cane next to it so you would find it. I fell asleep at my music, stumped by the lyrics, which somehow you could come up with. When I woke up, to see you gone, I was very upset, that is, until I read your note. What confused me the most, my dear was that you ended it with _"Love," _why?

"I, I am not sure. It just felt right."

POV Change

Lucy felt oddly comforted by The Phantom's hold on her. She gently sank into his chest. She could tell this action was not normal to him. She gazed up at him, staring at his deep green eyes. _Poor man, what kind of life have you known?_

POV Change

"Lucil- Lucy, I remember the day when you came to the opera house. You intrigued me. The fact that you were not perfect intrigued me. I, once and a while, would watch your attempts to walk. Only then, did it just provide simple amusement. Now I realize you are a force not to mettle with. Shall we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"A simple one. Let me teach you. You have such raw talent that I long to mold into a professional beauty."

"But what do you want in return? A deal goes two ways."

"Well aren't you the little, savvy one. Let us just cross that bridge when we get we get there. Shall we shake on it?" He released Lucy and turned her around. He held out his hand and felt her warm hand grasp it. In that moment of absolute silence, he held her hand gently afraid to damage it, but he was afraid to let go. He did not want to lose anymore than he already lost.

"Meet me here tomorrow night at midnight, my dear."

"But Monsieur, that is past my bedtime."

"Alright, as soon as your friends fall asleep, meet me at my home. Until then, may I escort you back?"

" Of course, Monsieur." The Phantom held out his arm for her to take it, when he realized she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and stealthily snuck her back into her room.

"Goodnight, Lucy."

"Goodnight, Papa."


	7. Chapter 7

**OK. It makes me depressed that I have so few reviews, so... PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Positive or negative, I really do not care. It makes me feel like someone cares**

**Chapter 7**

_October 21, 1783_

_Erik's Journal_

_What in God's name have I gotten myself into? I have just offered music lessons to a crippled 10-year-old girl, why? Perhaps it was her handicap, allowing me to relate easily to her, or maybe, it was her passion for music. She did seem deep within the song. Then there was the fire I saw in her eyes when she looked at me. The burning desire that lay inside her soul tapped into mine, and somehow made me offer her lessons. Lessons!_

_Poor, young Lucille is, unknowingly, taking lessons from a monster. She is such an innocent creature and she called me PAPA. I do not want to take that away from her. It is a quality that is… flattering. Did my ears deceive me; did she really call me papa. Most likely a reflex… _

_Unlike Christine, Lucille already knew who I was when I made her the offer. Then still, she accepted. She accepted without fear. When she turned around and saw me standing there, I saw the shock and terror in her eyes quickly diminish when she looked into mine._

_I recall observing some of the interactions between her and her friends. The "mother" of the group seems to be the Clairoux girl. She is actually quite the seamstress. Madame Antoinette Giry snuck a pair of my pants to her that had a horrible tear, claiming they were a part of a costume. She literally made the hole disappear. Then there is that ballet rat and the Buquet boy… I'll ask about their names later. The rat has a bit of promise. She is sickeningly enthusiastic and obeys Madame Giry's every command. I can't, sadly, reprehend the boy for being the nephew of that drunkard. He does a decent job, although it is annoying when he makes sure that the ropes will not "break"._

_I do hope these lessons will not go awry. She shows promise. She seems very professional. I could see her performing on stage, someday. She has every quality she would need to achieve her goals. She is perfect, perfectly imperfect._

Lucy woke to a deadly stare from Annabelle who was still in her nightgown.

"Where in God's name did you disappear to last night? I was worried sick." Lucy tried finding an answer without involving her new "teacher."

"I was playing the piano. Some of the ballerinas made fun of me again and I wanted to play away my feelings." Danielle stared at Lucy with quizzical eyes and asked,

"Who was the man that carried you into the room and put you into bed." Lucy hid her face in her hands trying not to strangle Danny.

"What man?" Charlie cried out running into the room.

"I…uh…well…" Lucy could not find the words to say, so Charlie looked at Danny for the answer.

"He was tall. He had black hair and wore all black clothing. He was very pale and he was like a shadow. I didn't see his face but…Charlie you look like you have seen a ghost." During Danielle's descriptions, Charlie had turned white as a sheet.

"I didn't see a ghost, but if my uncle is right, Lucy did."


	8. Chapter 8

**Yaaaaay 'tis Chapter Eight. Eight is my favorite number. This chapter is going to be a bit fluffy between Erik and Lucy, but not romantic fluff. (The fluff in this story is more comedic [like Fluff Night at camp, where we all dive for the one knife in the bin o' fluff. {MMMMnnnn fluffer-nutter wraps with banana, nothing is better.}]) **

**9/8/11-Oh, I also redid chapter one. I was told by a fellow writer and critique (you know who you are) that I forgot to describe my leads. So, If you actually want to know what the characters look like, retrace your steps. **

**Chapter Eight**

_Where is she?_ The Phantom paced at the bottom of the spiraling stairwell, awaiting Lucy's arrival. It was going on 11 o'clock and there was no sign of her. He was starting to become a cross between very worried and very agitated, but mostly the latter. He knew this was a bad idea in the first place. He prepared to go when he heard the quick offbeat thuds of feet and cane running as fast as they could. Lucy would have knocked both of them over if the Phantom had not been there to catch her.

"Where were you?" The Phantom exclaimed, giving Lucy a burning leer, as he roughly grabbed her arm.

"Excuse me, but you have no idea what I had to go through to just get through the mirror." Lucy pulled her arm out of his grasp and grabbed his hand instead. He stiffed at her touch, but slowly relaxed. "Danielle, being the snitch she is, enlightened Annabelle and Charlie yesterday about my 'disappearance' and 'return' last night in near perfect detail. Thank Heavens that she didn't see your face or she, being a scardy cat, would most likely screamed and awakened up half of the opera house. Anyway, when I was alone in my room, sliding the mirror open, Annabelle and Charlie walked in. They started nagging me saying that I shouldn't go and it is dangerous, etcetera, etcetera. I was stuck there for a good 20 to 30 minutes." Lucy described the events quickly so not to bore either The Phantom or herself.

They walked a few minutes in silence, taking in the sights. The halls were dark and damp. It took Lucy some time to realize they were going away from " The Common Space". _God it is such a horribly catchy name. Curse you, Danny! _

"Excuse me, Monsieur."

"Hmmn"

"I believe we are going the wrong way." Lucy stared into his deep green eyes as he chuckled back.

"We are going to my home. The student comes to the teacher. What, what is it, Lucy?" He noticed the look on Lucy's face and realized it was because they had reached the lake. "Take my hand." She obeyed as he led her to the hidden boat and helped her in.

"Wait, was this here all this time?" Her head cocked and she raised one eyebrow as he started to row across.

"Well, I have had no need of it recently since…well actually, the night before the…uh…incident, which started 'this'." The Phantom made theatrical gesticulations referring to the two outcasts on the lake.

"So, you mean to tell me that, instead of wading through the ice-cold lake with god knows what in it, I could have taken the BOAT!"

"Was it really that well hidden?" The Phantom mumbled to himself, not thinking Lucy could hear him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucy launched back, able to hear him.

"Well with THOSE senses, Little Miss Bold, I thought you would have found it."

"Is that an insult?"

"No my dear," The Phantom docked the boat on the other shore and helped Lucy out. He made her face him and stare deep into his eyes as he cupped her little head in his hands, "That is a compliment."

"Let me hear your range again. Sing me the Middle C Scale." The Phantom was seated at his organ with Lucy beside him, her bad leg bent and placed on the bench.

"Can you please tell me what is so interesting about my range, when you, obviously, are not challenging it?"  
>"You know, I have never met anyone, let alone a young, crip-I mean disabled girl, speak so forward towards me." Lucy jokingly stuck her hand out and greeted, "Well Bonjour, my name is Lucy. What is yours?" He grabbed her hand and replied, "Erik."<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes! I am so sorry I have not updated. I have had too much work to do, but now I am on vacation! So here is the next addition to "The Daughter of The **_**Phantom**_**"**

**Chapter 9**

The end of October quickly arrived as everyone flustered over that nights performance of Il Muto. There were rumors spreading about whom would play the lead. Lucy knew that "Papa" wanted his other student, Christine, to be lead. Lucy had grown into the recent habit of calling him Papa. Lucy, in her room, became lost in thought remembering her first attempt to address him as such.

OoOoOoO

It seemed to be a normal trip down the winding staircase to her lesson, when she accidentally took a misstep. She let out a shriek as she began to fall through the trapdoor, only to barely catch the edge with her petite hands. Erik, hearing her cry out and ran to her. He saw a small, pale figure hanging on for dear life. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to her knees. Lucy held on to him as if she was holding on to life itself. He reflexively tensed at her grip, but relaxed and returned the embrace. He felt her hot tears soaking though his shirt and pulled her closer to try to stop her shaking.

"Thank you, thank you, Papa." Erik pulled away just enough to look into her eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"Thank you?"

No, no, no, after that"

"Well I said thank you again…"

"Then…"

"Then what?"

"I want to hear the last word you said!"

"What"

"Don't be smart with me, you know exactly what I am talking about."

"You don't have to make such a big deal about it," Lucy mumbled, "All I said was Papa."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"Why would you call me that?"

Lucy paused. "I called you that because, because, well, to me you have become my Papa. You have become more of a father to me that my actual father ever was. He abandoned me when I needed him most, just because I was not perfect. But my nanny told me nobody is perfect. That is what keeps life interesting. And, and, I tried so very hard to make him proud of me but it never worked. That is why I am so happy when you are proud of me…"

Erik held the little girl in his arms, speechless. He was the dreaded Phantom of the Opera. He was cold and emotionless. He was dark and feared and yet, this girl…this ten year old girl, she could play his heartstrings as well as he could play the violin. Her bright smile and vividly blue eyes, that seemed much more mature that the rest of Lucy, could break down a wall he spent years to build, in a matter of minutes. He was never any use for comfort and somehow Lucy felt he cared enough to deserve the title of "Papa."

"Come, we have a lesson to attend to."

OoOoOoO

Lucy snapped out of her dream to the sound of screams. She ran outside to see ballerinas running down the hall at full speed. Lucy grabbed one of the younger ones by the shoulder.

"What happened?" Lucy asked the quivering girl.

"Buquet he… and The Phantom…they…"

"My uncle is dead," Charlie stepped out from the shadows and asked the dancer to leave, "And your tutor killed him. Lucy you must take me to him." Lucy shocked, fell to her knees and began to cry. Annabelle and Danielle ran to Lucy from the rushing theatre folk.

The four went back into the girls' room and sat down on the floor. Lucy shook with fear of the man she had just heard about. This couldn't be the man that taught her voice. This couldn't be the man that she told secrets to. This could be the man the made her feel as is she was someone. This could not be that man.

"He is going to pay, I am going to suck the very life out of him"

"No Charlie, you are not a killer. None of us are." Annabelle gestured to the ragtag group of friends sitting together. The sympathy in Charlie's eyes left as quickly as it came.

"No he will pay!" Charlie stormed of to his room with the girls in shock. They Annabelle and Danielle abruptly ran after him leaving Lucy alone. Minutes passed by like hours and Lucy began to hear screams from behind the mirror. She carefully stood up and walked to the mirror. Without a second thought she went through the mirror, accepting what she had to do.

OoOoOoO

The Phantom was furious. Christine had left with that stupid fop. He would rue the day he stole her from him. He paced back and forth, trying to figure out what would be his next move.

A grim smile grew on his face when he heard the yelling a man and two women. He grabbed his Punjab and prepared to greet them.

He walked along in the shadows preparing to attack, when he saw who it was; they were Buquet's nephew and his to girl friends.

"You murdering bastard, you will pay!" The Phantom, brought aback at this statement, decided to play with his food before he ate it.

"Who are you to call me a murderer when you have come to murder, yourself." He Phantom threw his voice so it echoed through the catacombs.

"I am avenging my uncle's death."

"So, that still means you plan to murder me."

'You deserve it!" Annabelle and Danielle had slowly backed up in terror of the sight before their eyes. In the split second that Charlie turned to see the girls, The Phantom slipped the noose around his neck.

"Say hello to your uncle for me" and with one quick yank The Phantom-

"Enough." Lucille stood, her face cold and still.

"Lucy stop, you will get hurt," Danielle whispered.

Lucille ignored her and kept walking. She stared at the two men and commanded, "Drop your weapons and step away from each other." Something so authoritative in Lucille's voice caused them both to drop they're tools of destruction.

"You see Lucy, I was right. He is nothing but a cold hearted killer," Charlie shouted.

"You are no better in this circumstance," Lucille responded. The Phantom smirked at her remark but she snapped back at him.

"Do not enjoy this, you deserve no better tonight. Neither of you enjoy this. You both are acting like idiots. What happened to the two men that I cared for and laughed with? What happened to the little boy who juggled apples just for me or, the man who taught me how to make a coin disappear? What happened to my friends, no, my family?" Lucy began to lose her stoic composer as a passionate flurry of emotions hit her full force. "Perhaps it was fake. Perhaps this entire thing was a set up to make a mockery out of me. Perhaps neither of you were my friends or family. Perhaps, perhaps, "Lucy wiped her drowning eyes and pulled herself together, "Now I am glad my grandfather had planned to take me home for a while."

"Lucy, come now" Annabelle said. She approached her and began to reach out to her arm when Lucy pulled away.

"I, I am sorry Belle…" And with teary eyes Lucy left. Danielle stared to run after her but

turned around, and with a loud smack, slapped Charlie. She then went back and ran after her. Charles and The Phantom stood thigh high in the water, dumbfounded. Annabelle strode towards them, her face unreadable.

"You two should be ashamed o what you have become… or perhaps this was always what you were. It is up to you to decide." With that she walked away.

The men stared at each other in a distraught awe. They stared at each other, making a silent vow, and walked away, believing they would never see Lucy again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys,**

**I'm sorry that it has been forever. I am going to keep trying to write and thanks to ****_Grim Reapers Daughters _****for becoming the nagging voice in my mind (That is an honest compliment) that I needed to push through and update. I must say, I will be moving somewhat slowly, but I am determined to be more proactive. Summer homework can wait a little longer. Apologies for any errors, feel free to PM/Review with corrections, comments, criticism, and compliments!**

**Much love, **

** Alihob**

**Chapter 10**

_December 17, 1883_

_Erik's Journal_

_The Opera House is now empty…All of the workers and performers have gone on their holiday vacation while I sit, continuing my work on Don Juan Triumphant. It is dark and cold, not that usually bothers me. I simply remember the nice warmth I would feel around…. Anyway, she is gone and probably never coming back, like my Christine. My Christine has left me for that fop de Chagney. The next time I see that boy, I will Punjab him so fast, so that neither Christine nor I will ever have to see his dreadful self again. _

_I digress… As I said, the Opera House is now empty. The quiet is very soothing. I have been composing greatly._

_I had become too used to the idea that someone cared. So, now I feel a hole in the shriveled thing inside my chest. I pace around my home, unable to release my emotions_

_Wait, I hear a noise from above. Light footsteps. _

_To be continued…_

Erik flipped the book shut and began the journey upstairs. The halls were darker than usual, being that there was no previous need to climb up. He climbed up the fights of stairs up to the surface world. He had not scene the surface after the Opera was sent on break. He wondered who would be able to get inside; the managers, Madame Giry, perhaps Little Giry.

He soon reached one of the doors he installed in the wall. He clicked the switch and let it slide ajar. Erik strode through, silent as dust on the floor. He slunk down the twisting hallway towards the source of the noise.

To his surprise, he found a little girl covered in snow. She was shivering and seemed tired and worn. Erik took a step forward towards his former protégée. At the moment his foot touched the ground, she swung around to look him strait in the eye. Her frown turned into a small, melancholy smile.

Erik, still hesitant about the situation, stood motionless. She took a small step forward before flying into his arms. Erik stumbled backward, clutching Lucy in his arms. He opened his mouth to scorn her for her rash behavior, but soon closed it feeling her hot tears seep through his shirt. Cradled in his arms, he lifted the tired Lucy and carried her down to his home.

Lucy fell victim to her own emotions yet again. She returned to make _him_ apologize for his immature and brash behavior, but in seeing him, she lost drive. After living with her grandfather for a month, who lives in isolation, she craved the noise of the city. Occasionally, though she would never admit it, she missed the ballet rats.

Erik situated Lucy in a soft armchair and placed her cane next to it. Lucy began furiously wiping her tears from her face, until her cheeks were red and sore. Erik sat across from

"What brought you back."? Lucy stared at her hands for a while before she answered, "I spent a long enough time in the middle of nowhere, and you can only spend so long listening to my grandfather's stories…again. Lucy's expression sunk into a melancholy smile, watching while Erik brewed some tea.

"Chamomile?"

"Of course." Erik learned that chamomile was her favorite with a spot of milk and two sugars. Too sweet for his liking, but he enjoyed pleasing her. Something in Miss Lucille struck a pleasant chord in him. Her life seemed so simple, so harmonious. She, for the most part lived an average life.

"Erik, I appreciate the pleasantries but we are not at ease. Do not take this the wrong way because I do admire an appreciate everything you have done for me, but…what you did to Monsieur Buquet is unacceptable and unbefitting of a man such as yourself. You are talented and intelligent and can be…something, anything. Just, do not kill anymore, please?" Lucy lifted her eyes to his "Please Papa, I love you."

Erik stood back and let her words sink in, "_I love you_." After what seemed like eternity, he finally heard those words, and not from a previously expected source. He dreamed of Christine sharing those words with him and had wished that his mother whispered them to him before bed. Never in his life would he have believed that he would here the words from such a young thing. She trusted him and was honest with him. He could see that she cared for him but was drowning in internal conflict due to his actions. If she was going to care, she needed to care about him as a whole, present as well as past.

"Lucy, I want to tell you a story…" And he did. Erik told her his story, a milder, less graphic telling of his story. He would not permit himself to forget her age. He told her the story of his days with his mother, and how she forced him to mask himself; how he ran away and was forced into slave labor by gypsies, being made fun of every night; how he was hired by the shah of Persia; how he wound up here, in Paris, five levels below the surface. He opened himself up, forced himself to be vulnerable. He wanted her to know why he did what he did. Perhaps some day in the future, he would fill in the details, but for now, all she needed was the synopsis.

Lucy was silent throughout the tale. She did not move until Erik made his final statement "I promise you, I will try to restrain my…habits, I make no guarantees when in comes to people I care about, people I love." Erik stared at her as she slowly stood up, balancing without her cane and wobbled over to him. Erik caught her as she stumbled toward him. Lucy looked at him, her eyes soft and melancholy, "Oh Papa, just be careful. I couldn't stand to lose anyone else. I want you to be there so I can make you proud, so you can see me grow up and become a lady."

Sitting Lucy on his knee, he chuckled "Ah Lucy, what a fine lady you will become, although I struggle to picture you as an obedient housewife."

"Never."


End file.
